


let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster

by orphan_account



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s a stupid idea. There are other things you should be doing. Some tapes still need to be looked through, that totheark person apparently posted a new video, and you desperately need to do laundry. Yet here you are stuffing your faces with shitty gas station snacks trying to find a movie to pirate for the evening.





	let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster

**Author's Note:**

> did i violently throw you back to 2007 with that title? good. i meant to. 2007 or bust.   
> anyway this is self indulgent garbage i wrote just to be cute  
> and with that i've got everything i've put up on tumblr so far   
> as usual i'm missanonrabbit on tumblr come say hey or tell me you hate me whatever works

‘A scary movie? Really? Are we not living our own fucking horror movie?’ He asks you with a laugh and a shake of his head. You stand your ground.

 

‘That’s why we should watch one! So we can watch other people suffer through weird terrible shit for once instead of living our own.’ He stares at you with his eyes narrowed like he’s thoughtfully considering it. He sighs and turns back to the laptop screen.

 

‘Fine, we’ll do scary.’  _Victory!_  ‘What kind, though, like paranormal, slasher, psychological? Give me more to work with.’ You grin and take a moment to ponder this.

 

‘Hm, well paranormal and psychological might hit too close to home so probably some shitty slasher movie.’ He nods while still looking at the screen. You decide then to add, ‘Surprise me with what you pick. I’m sure whatever it is I’ll like. I’m not picky when it come to those.’

 

He makes a sort of noncommittal humming sound in response. Somehow just that makes your stomach do backflips.  _Christ, am I really that gone for him? Him? Honestly? Fuck._

 

Tim laughs after a moment then turns to smirk at you, which doesn’t help the whole stomach situation. ‘We’re gonna watch this one called Lover’s Lane. It’s godawful and hilarious more than anything. Haven’t watched it in years.’ He says.

 

You shrug and can’t help but smile back at him. ‘I trust your judgement.’ He rolls his eyes at that and turns back to the screen to start the movie.

 

‘That’s just poor judgement on your part then.’ He says before he hits play. He scoots back next to you then. Right next to you. Close enough that your shoulders are touching and it’s—not weird. It’s not strange or awkward or uncomfortable like you feared it’d be.

 

Frankly, it’s…nice. You want to wrap your arm around him or even lay on his chest, but you’re far too nervous for that. Even the constant threat of death at the hands of either Alex or whatever that thing is, isn’t enough to motivate you to just make a damn move already.

 

He’s so warm. Every part of you that’s touching him is practically on fire and it’s so wonderful.

 

He wasn’t wrong when he said it’s godawful. The acting is atrocious, the plot leaves much to be desired, and the cinematography can’t even really attempt to save it. Still, it’s one of those that’s so bad it’s funny. He was right when he said you’d like it. Plus you were correct in thinking it’d make you feel better to see someone else struggling for once.  _What does that say about me?_

 

You’re abruptly pulled out of your thoughts when you feel his arm hesitantly wrap around your waist. He’s definitely shaking a little and when you look up at his face to raise a curious brow at him, he’s entirely red. He shrugs at your unspoken question and looks back at the movie. You don’t say anything, but you don’t push him away.

 

There’s a cheap jump scare and you’re ashamed to admit that you damn near fly out of your skin. Tim seems to think it’s hilarious as he’s laughing it up. You elbow him in the ribs a little and he nudges you back. All the breath in your lungs rapidly leaves when he squeezes you around your waist.

 

‘All this shit happening and some stupid movie manages to get you to jump. That’s hilarious.’ He says and you elbow him again, trying to act like you aren’t internally screaming.

 

‘Shut up.’ You mumble, going red in the face. He pulls you closer again and keeps you right up against him then. All right. That’s fine. You’re not freaking out or anything.

 

It takes all the courage in you, but you manage to shift around so you’re laying on his chest. His heart is  _pounding_  and you kind of want to say something about it. See what happens. Your own heart races in your chest and you bite your lip.

 

‘Noticed your heart beating pretty fast there, Tim. Movie scaring you too?’ You ask in a teasing tone. Oh, just like that, you feel it spike up to what has to be an unhealthy level. That’s interesting. Promising.

 

You look up at him and, yep, he’s blushing as well. That’s even better. Yet you’re not entirely sure what to do with that. He hasn’t answered your question, after all.

 

‘I…’ He trails off and huffs out a breathless laugh. An idea seems to strike him then because the next thing you know his hand is coming over to rest on your chest. Right over your own heart.

 

‘You can’t talk. Yours is too.’ He points out, poking your chest now like a child. He’s smirking too as if he’s got the upper hand in this. Maybe he does. Maybe he always has.

 

‘What are you gonna do about it?’ You ask and even manage to smirk at him. Probably to not do subtly tell him that, no, he’s not winning whatever game you two are playing. Not yet.

 

Except he totally is because he chooses that moment to lift up your chin, lean down a bit, and kiss you right on the mouth.  _Oh. Oh wow._ All coherent thought after that goes out the window when he starts moving his lips against yours.

 

It registers that you should be doing something as well so you start to kiss him back. It’s positively dizzying actually doing this and not just thinking about it. In the background the movie’s still going. Some random woman is screaming and there are some truly gruesome sound effects going on.  _How romantic._ It mostly definitely hits a lot of cliches though, which is hilarious. You’ll probably laugh about that later.

 

He gently nips at your bottom lip and you gasp into his mouth. You feel him grin since you still can’t see it.

 

The strangest part about this is how normal it feels, as if you’ve been doing this the whole time. Kissing and watching horrible movies. His lips feel like coming home after a particularly awful day and finally being able to just lay in bed for the rest of the evening. You even manage to forget you’re in terrible danger for a second there.

 

All that matters is that you’re kissing the guy you’ve been sort of crushing on for a few months now and, oh god, he’s pulling you closer. Your hands. You’ve got to do something with your hands. You decide to drape them around the back of his neck because you can’t really think of where else to put them. Your brain’s a big puddle of mush.

 

His own rest on your waist and his thumbs rub slow circles on the prominent bones there. The light touch makes you shiver and you both hear and feel him laugh.

 

Unfortunately you do, eventually, have to pull back for air. Both of you are breathing heavily and look a little starry eyed. Well, he does. You imagine you do as well with how out of it you feel.

 

‘I’m not wrong in assuming we’ve been dancing around that one for at least the last few weeks, right?’ He says then bites his lip. It just makes you wanna kiss him again real bad. You need to respond first. This is an important conversation to have before jumping into anything, especially with you two living out of each other’s pockets.

 

You nod at him. ‘Uh, yeah. I. Was too nervous to do anything. Also super oblivious to….any indication you might’ve felt the same way.’ You say, face progressively getting hotter with each word.

 

Apparently your hands are shaking. You didn’t notice that until he takes one of them in his and squeezes. He’s shaking too, though, which is reassuring. He’s just as anxious about this as you. It’s made even more obvious by the sound of his high pitched laugh after that.

 

‘I was super oblivious too. I don’t even know how I managed to kiss you just now. You just…I don’t know. I couldn’t help myself. Just being closer to you and you saying that stupid thing about my heart rate and me noticing yours and…’ He’s rambling. It’s adorable, but you have the perfect way to shut him up and you want to use it.

 

You lean over to kiss him mid rant. He squeaks in surprise but quickly gets with the program. It’s soft, just like the first one. Neither of you are as nervous this time, though. That poses a problem in the sense that you can’t stop smiling against each other’s lips. Giggling keeps happening as well and for a moment you can pretend you’re back at college. Maybe you’re in your dorm with him after a shoot and this is all normal.

 

Things still need to be said so you do regretfully pull away. That same wonderful dopey look is on his face again and, god, you wish he could look that happy all the time. Not scared, angry, paranoid, hurt. Not dealing with everything else that’s happening.

 

‘So wait. Do you…You’re not just like bored and lonely, right? Or are you? Cause I don’t think I can do this if that’s all this is gonna be. I really, really like you, Tim. A lot.’ You say, your voice trembling. You almost choke on the words.

 

He’s silent for an absolutely agonizing amount of time. You start to worry that maybe you did read this wrong and maybe he is just so incredibly lonely, but then he positively beams at you.

 

‘I wouldn’t have kissed you if I was just lonely. I really, really like you too.’ He says and relief floods through your entire body. It makes you feel positively giddy and you can’t help the stupid little giggle that bubbles out of you.

 

You try to respond but all that comes out of you is a massive yawn instead. He rolls his eyes and leans forward to stop the stupid movie neither of you seem to be interested in anymore. After that, he shuts the laptop and gets up to set it on the small table in the room.

 

‘We can talk more about this tomorrow. It’s late and checkout’s at ten so we should probably sleep.’ He reminds you. With a nod you move to turn off the light then lay down to make yourself comfortable.

 

You booked a double for the night, but you feel the bed dip behind you and, all right, that’s definitely Tim’s arm sliding around your waist. He brings you close to him and you sigh in absolute contentment at the feeling of his body pressed against yours.

 

It’s more comfortable than you’ve felt in weeks, months, possibly years. Why didn’t you tell him to hold you sooner than this? A ridiculous smile tugs the corners of your lips and you lace your fingers with his.

 

He gently squeezes your hand in response, causing you to grin even wider.

 

Nothing’s changed. There’s a good chance one or both of you will die before this is all over. Hell, it might never be over. You’re still living moment to moment, motel to motel, tape to tape. Alex, totheark, and whatever that thing is are still all after you and you’re nowhere near figuring this all out.

 

Behind you, you hear Tim’s breathing start to even out and think that maybe it’s not all bad now that you’re not alone. Maybe some good can come out of this disastrous situation you’ve found yourself in. You try to focus on that as you slip into, for once, a world free of nightmares.


End file.
